


It's a date.

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: 10/10 ship thanks emma, Blushing, F/M, FUCK FUCK FUC KG FHDGBEAK, Fluff, I Ship It, Self-Doubt, date, he gets the girl, i lvoe this shit so much, no beta we die like men, the self-doubt is there for like some seconds, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Midas has always had some sort of feelings for Agent Skye, but he'd never really acted on it.That is atleast, til now.-------------------Written for Emma, I can't exactly tag her on this cause she doesn't have an account, but this was written for her! I hope you find this easily!
Relationships: Midas/Skye
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	It's a date.

**Author's Note:**

> my sister's husband asked my alexa to make her ass clap and i wanted to fucking die

Midas couldn't quite place when the attraction started, but it seemed to have started some time ago. Atleast he knew he was straight, right? Not that there was anything wrong with being gay to him, but there's been.. times where he's found himself staring at some other men in the agency before, but to be fair he did it just as much with women. Hell, he'd even slept with some men and women before to win their votes over so they wouldn't give in to the enemies.

But this.. This was not lust nor was it some sort of small crush. It was big. It was too big. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about one of the other agents, but there wasn't really a rule against it either. Or so he thought. Was there? He doesn't recall making that a thing. There wasn't, and if there was a rule against it, there wasn't anymore. Thinking back, he remembers being.. far kinder to her than the others when it came to punishment.

Oh, and this her? It was Skye. Skye. Nothing wrong with her to Midas, obviously, but.. She was by far, the youngest agent they had. Midas, nearing his thirties, but Skye? Just recently turning twenty? It just felt.. wrong to him. Was it weird? Would it be weird to ask her out? Surely not, right? She's just another human, like he is. Granted she's not mutated in a sense, her hands are normal as is her blood. He has golden hands, specks of golden blood inside him too, but Skye?

She was normal. Oh so normal, so beautifully ordinary. And fuck her eyes. Those ocean blue eyes, Midas could stare into those eyes for ages. Lips so soft, skin so pale and smooth, Midas wondered often what it'd be like to caress her cheeks, punctuating the touching with a soft kiss. He thought about this more than he'd like to admit, he wanted to be ashamed about it, but he wasn't. He was so far from ashamed. However, he was ashamed about what he did behind closed doors. Terrible, terrible thoughts that'd keep him awake during the night would arise, and he'd find himself taking longer and colder showers.

He'd remembered trying to ask her out, or how he bought her flowers but pretended they weren't for her? What a dick move, it really seemed to upset her. The only person who did things like that for her on his own was Brutus, and that's only because the man sees her as a daughter in a sense. On that note, the others were also able to tell that there was something Midas had for the girl, but never spoke about it. On that note (x2), he even once found himself asking some of the agents for advice on how to.. speak to a woman.

"Why would I know?" Iggy replied, looking back at Midas like he was a dumbass.

"Because you are transgender, you were at one point a woman, so you would know, right?" Midas replied.

Iggy shook his head. "You're dead wrong. I don't know how to, I'm still even now trying to impress a woman myself even though I'm a fucken' dumbass." He replied. He patted Midas' shoulder a few times. "Just.. Be yourself. That's what every woman and man has ever told me."

And though Midas had done that to everyone, he always found himself acting completely different around Skye. He was always mortified because he was certain he wasn't ever saying the right things to her, always blushing like an idiot, never keeping eye contact for longer than three seconds or else he'd flip his lid and die. Straight up, he would die if he looked at her in the eyes too long, yet he longed to. He could stare in her eyes forever and ever and ever and fuck he found himself doing it often when he'd see images of her.

And now, here he was, roses and lilies in hand, ready to walk up to her and finally fucking ask her out like he'd been trying to for as long as he can remember. He began telling himself to just do it already, get it over with like a fucking man, but dammit he was too scared. What if she said no? That was the worst case, right? Actually, the worst case scenario was that she'd not only say no, but she wouldn't be able to ever work with him again. And that's not good. That would suck absolute asshole. That'd be terrible.

Best case though, she'd say yes, and they'd actually have a good time out together at some.. restaurant or something. Details would be made on her accord, not his. He inhaled deeply a few times, began pumping himself up violently while she was unaware by the mission board. He stood straight up, flowers behind his back, then began walking in. You got this Midas, you can do this, she's just a woman, you're a man, you're both adults. Nothing wrong will happen. But alas, fate was so cruel, wasn't it?

"Sagent Aye." Midas started, stone-faced, serious sounding. Skye looked at him for a few seconds before grinning dumbly at him, presumably at his misshap.

"Moss Bidas." She replied, grinning goofily at him.

Midas quickly realized the error in his sentence, coughing into his hand before his face had heated up. "Yes, Agent Skye. I'd.. I'd like to um.."

There it was. The blushing. He hated it, he did it every single time he'd do these types of things and he hated it so much. He hated it he hated it he hated it. He thrusted his hands out toward her, showing the blooming flowers he'd bought her some time earlier that day.

"WoULd you-" He cleared his throat after his voice crack. "Would you care to.. To uhm.." Skye took the flowers from Midas' hands, inhaling them quietly, eyes closed as she'd done so. Fuck she looks so pretty right now oh God oh fuck. She opened her eyes and looked into Midas'.

"Would I?" She asked quietly, edging him on to ask her what he was trying to say. Midas' mouth was open for a few seconds before he- made a noise.

"HhgGh?"

Skye's eyes widened slightly.

Midas' face was burning so bright right now, it was clear to any others who looked at him that he was blushing so damn hard. He looked like a fucking tomato, and he knew it. Midas tried talking again to her, but it was hard, especially after whatever the hell that just happened was. Skye didn't seem to mind though because she was smiling at him, probably amused at what he did. Cause he's and idiot, but he's an idiot in love and that's okay, right?

"Would you cARe, to go on a date, with me Agent SKye??" Midas spat out, very, very terribly. He got his point across though, red and sweaty.

Skye beamed at him, nodding quickly. "I would love to." She said quietly, her own face beginning to heat up. Midas mentally fist bumped the air a few times when she said that.

"PerFecT!; Where sh-should we meet?"

"At the um.. There's a new place that opened by my place, we could uh.. Go there?" Skye asked, clearly as nerved as Midas was.

Midas nodded quickly just like she did some seconds ago. "I-I-I'd love to, Sk-Skye, I'd love to."

"Tomorrow?"

"Please."

"Alright." Skye responded, smiling that cute, adorable, beautiful smile again. She leaned up to press a kiss to Midas' cheek. Once she pulled away, he saw that her face was just as red as his was.

"See you at five." She said quietly and quickly, shuffling away from him, nerves clear and frayed from the encounter.

Her footsteps faded away and Midas finally fist bumped. "Fuck yeah." He said to himself, red-faced, sweaty, but proud of himself finally.

**Author's Note:**

> ha i feel like this could be a good and cute series but i dunno tbh
> 
> i'm sorry to all of my ffxv followers and reader who like my ffxv but my dumbass keeps writing fortnite stuff, i swear i'll start with ffxv again sometime i'm just not sure when, i'm sorry babes
> 
> anyways, feel free to request stuff at my e-mail at iggysnewrecipehs@hotmail, i'll try to write all i can for you bbs, like jsut.. discuss it with me.
> 
> anyway thanks for reading if you did and if you didn't read this but instead read my notes, thanks for that too


End file.
